Ghost Buster
by Scribbling Doodles
Summary: "I'm Mikan Sakura and I am the savior of the possessed!Take that evil spirit!" "Ow! Why did you throw salt at my eye! It stings!" AU


**Ghost Buster**

_**BY: Strings & Frets**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Summary: **"I'm Mikan Sakura and I am the savior of the possessed! Take that evil spirit!" "Ow! Why did yu throw salt at my eye? It stings!"

**Edited: 12/28/10**

* * *

"_Television would sometimes make you do stupid stuff."_

* * *

"Hey, Natsume! Do you remember the day we first met back when we were in second grade?"

It was a typical day in Alice Academy. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining and the trees were swaying with the wind.

Our favorite pair is once more relaxing under the Sakura Tree with Natsume reading his favorite shonen manga and Mikan trying to start a conversation.

Mikan received no answer but she knew he remembers. It was quite hard to forget.

**Flashback**

_Mikan Sakura was one peculiar 7 year old girl. She liked ghosts, monsters, and other mythical creatures. In fact, at the young age of seven, she started the Ghost Busters Club where she entitled herself the president._

_Ever since she watched the infamous movie, "Ghostbuster" she has been engrossed with trying to capture ghosts and monsters._

"_Miki-chan! Why do you always bring salt and garlic with you?" Nobara asked her friend._

"_Well, Noba-chan, scary monsters or creepy ghosts might suddenly appear and I should be prepared for that! That's why I've got my water gun, my salt spray, garlic bread and uhmm… this thing that makes you in-in-uhh, you can't be touched by monsters!" _

_Sure enough, Mikan was one weird seven year old. _

_But one day, she proved, oops, scratch that. She tried to prove that monsters and ghosts did exist._

"_WAAAAA! OOOHHH! HAAAA! HEEEEELLLLPPP MMEEE!" A blonde kid was running around the playground, being chased by a raven haired boy._

"_HE's POSSESSED! SOMEONE! HELP ME!" Mikan, hearing the word possessed ran to the boys and said, "I'm Mikan Sakura and I am the savior of the possessed!" She had both her hands on her hips and had her chin held high._

_ "Take that evil spirit!" Then before anyone knew it, she grabbed a handful of salt and threw it at the raven head boy. "Ow! Why did yu throw salt at my eye? It stings!" The boy's eye looked red and the blonde was confused and was later on nervous of what might happen but Mikan retained her heroic pose and said, "Fear not for the Ghost buster, Mikan Sakura has saved you from the possessed monster!" _

_With that she ran off, skipping quite happily. _

_She went to a stall to buy herself a howalon and when she got back, she was greeted by her furious teacher and a red-eyed __**(A/N: Not red-eye as in his natural color but red-eye as in stinging red-eye) **__Natsume._

"_Mikan! Why did you throw salt at Natsume?" Miss Haruka was mad. It was bad enough that she was handling a bunch of naughty kids and she surely couldn't afford another mishap._

"_Don't worry teacher! I saved Natsu-kun from the evil monster! He's now free of possession!" Mikan beamed gladly at her teacher and Miss Haruka just slapped her forehead._

"_Stupid, ugly, pig-tails girl. We were playing Monster and Victim!" Natsume was glaring daggers at her and Mikan was left dumbfounded._

"_Alright kids, just… don't believe in television too much okay? Alright, time for your nap." Miss Haruka led the two kids two their beddings and from that day onwards, Mikan has been trying to make it up with Natsume._

**End of Flashback**

"I can't believe I was such an idiot back then!" Mikan was laughing hysterically at her own stupidity.

"Don't worry little girl. You still are." Natsume just smirked and continued reading his manga but he had to admit, that memory was quite funny.

"Mou, I can't believe you're still a jerk even after nine years! But hey, I think I made it up to you already!" Mikan kept on smiling at him even though he insulted her once more.

"No you haven't. Can't you see that my eye is still red?" This time Natsume stared at Mikan straight in the eye and this sudden action made her blush but said anyway, "No fair! Your eyes really are red!"

Their bickering continued on and on until lunch break ended.

Indeed, it was a typical day.

**End of Story**

**Haha. Here's another one-shot for all of you (: this was inspired by my brother's story of his childhood. (yes, he did the salt thing. I know, hi-la-ri-ous!)**

**Thank you for reading and if you reviewed, I'd be the happiest person in the world :DD**

**If not, then…**

**I'd still be happy :D I can't force you to review, now, can't I?**

**Well, anyways, Take Care Guys x]**

**Love,**

**Saf**


End file.
